


Escapade

by AcademiaCrypt



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mandalorian Reader, Mutual First Time, Non Explicit Sex, Young Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademiaCrypt/pseuds/AcademiaCrypt
Summary: Life in a covert can be hard on young love. But Din is nothing if not determined.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Escapade

Falling was a familiar sensation. 

As a child, tripping on your own feet or whatever small obstacle barred your way, tumbling onto stone with a pitiful cry. In training, missing a step or moving a split second too slow, allowing your partner to send you plummeting. In battle, overpowered, your end looming over you with weapon poised, only to be cut down by a nearby comrade who wasted no time in chiding you. 

In all your experience, falling was something harsh and unpleasant. So to compare it to whatever was tearing through your heart now almost seemed foolish. The sharp pains and pricks of embarrassment were nowhere to be found this time. Just warmth and elation, coursing strong in your heart. Even so, the feeling of suddenness, of lack of control and ground beneath your feet, left you drawing the comparison again and again. You were falling fast for Din Djarin. 

It was never more apparent than in moments like these. Moments when he was leaving, and your heart wanted to collapse on itself. Your brain, ever the problem solver, rapidly hatching a million scenarios in which maybe,  _ maybe _ , this time he could stay. Your mouth clambering for the words to convince him. 

You knew it would never work. This was too important to him. Probably more important than you, though you liked to pretend otherwise. So you stayed quiet as he bid you goodbye, and you could tell he was trying his best to be comforting. Even taking the risk of holding your gloved hand in his, despite your very public surroundings at the exit of the covert. 

Your shabby attempt to paste on a calm demeanor was not lost on Din. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, squeezing your hand to encourage you to look at him. You raised your head, your own visor meeting the one you knew and loved most in this world. The one that sent your heart thumping the moment it entered the room. “I won’t be long this time. Promise.”

“You said that last time,” you sighed, recalling his previous month-long absence. 

“This time is different,” he insisted. “One hunt. One more hunt and I’m in the guild. Then I’ll have more control over when I take bounties.”

“I know, I know,” you mumbled, looking down at your boots. The bricks beneath your feet were dark and grimy with the tread of generations of Mandalorians. 

“Hey,” he said again, and you felt a finger on the chin of your helmet, tilting it back up. 

Your breath hitched at the intimate action. “Din…” you whispered, glancing to the side. You had long agreed to keep your relationship discreet, not wanting to deal with the hassle and inevitable scrutiny that came with involvement within the covert. Stigma and expectations and unspoken rules tainting the joy of just being together. 

But Din was suddenly unconcerned with all of that. His thumb ran back and forth across the front of your helmet, right where your lips would be. “I’ll come back to you,” he said firmly. He paused, and you heard a different little sound from his vocoder. Something like a swallow, or maybe a hitch in his breath. 

Then he spoke again, voice firm. “I love you.” 

You grinned. Grinned so wide it hurt your cheeks, but of course he couldn’t see that. Your hand tightened around his in an effort to show him. 

“I love you too.” 

A breath of air, sounding like laughter but full of relief, escaped his lips. Your grin widened. Then, Din’s hand came up to the back of your helmet, and he was pulling your forehead to rest softly against his. Your heart thundered even louder. It was nothing you hadn’t done before, but now you knew for sure it came from love. Now you were where people could see you, and it was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying. 

He held you there for a long time. Longer than you thought he would, knowing how anxious he was to get this hunt underway. 

He wasn’t the one to break your kiss. Instead it was a sudden jab, shouted from across the tunnel as a piece of scrap metal collided with the stones above your heads. 

“Hey, get a room you two!” Paz jeered. 

Din pulled away and looked at your assailant. “Shut up!” He snapped. 

“Don’t you have bail jumpers to chase?” 

Din growled and took a step in Paz’s direction, but your hand on his chest stopped him. “Hey, ignore him,” you said firmly. “You know he’s just trying to make you do something stupid.” 

He huffed but listened, turning his attention back to you. He took your hand in both of his, giving it one last firm squeeze. 

“I’ll see you soon, ok?” 

You gave him a half hearted nod. “Ok.”

“I love you.”

You sighed, knowing your next words would signal his final departure. “I love you.” 

Then his hand was slipping from yours, and he was gone. 

~

It was three weeks before he returned. 

After the first week, you had been frustrated. A single communication from him, letting you know he was delayed and he was sorry, he’d get back as soon as he could, he loved you. You assured him it was fine, you understood, the armorer was keeping you busy, you couldn’t wait to see him, you loved him. 

Then his com had gone completely dead, and you began to worry. Nothing came in, and you couldn't tell if anything you sent out was being received. As the third week came to a close, you were dangerously close to breaking protocol and going to look for him. At least just nose around town, see if any of the other hunters knew anything…

But then your friend had ran past you in the tunnels, shouting excitedly on her way to the armorer, “Hey, Djarin’s back! Someone said he’s got Beskar!” 

Your head whipped around to watch her run, joining an equally excited group of young soldiers. You followed them, feet on air instead of stone, heart making diligent effort to climb up your throat. 

Din was indeed back. You found him sitting solemnly across from the armorer, her helmet tilted as she inspected the piece he presented to her. You joined the group of bodies gathered around them, peering over shoulders to see better.

Half an ingot of pure beskar glinted in the dim light. You nudged a particularly bulky shoulder aside and watched as she turned it over in her hands. 

“I haven’t seen a pure cut of beskar in many moons,” the armorer said. She held it a little higher. “I can reinforce your cuirass. It will have to be forged with durasteel. But it will be much stronger.” 

Din nodded. “Thank you.” 

You had glanced at the beskar once, but the rest of your attention was focused solely on Din. Alive, well, apparently uninjured. Part of you wanted to be angry, but you knew deep down it wasn’t his fault. He would have contacted you if he could have.

You wanted to run to him. Throw your arms around him and feel him against you for the first time in weeks. But you knew you couldn’t. Din wouldn’t move from that spot until his armor was complete, and you had too much respect for the sanctity of the forge to pester him now. 

So instead, you filed out with the rest of your comrades when the beskar disappeared into the flame, heart both fluttering with happiness and heavy with impatience, waiting for your chance to welcome him home. 

~

Your chance didn’t come until late in the night. He didn’t leave the armorer for a long time. You had no idea it apparently took so long to reforge a cuirass. 

It grew late enough you finally decided to head to bed and greet him first thing in the morning. Your bunk was far from comfortable, but it was certainly better than waiting up in the cold tunnels, with the occasional passing snicker of someone who knew exactly why you were waiting. 

You were on your way there, unhurried steps taking you to the secluded section of tunnels that housed the bunks, when you felt a firm pair of hands close on your waist. They whipped you around and you didn’t even need to think as your arms tossed around Din’s neck, your helmets bumping, but you didn’t mind. 

“Took you long enough,” you teased gently. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” he sighed. “The forge takes awhile and then she wanted me to test it, and I needed something else made and-”

“It’s fine,” you cut him off softly, leaning back to place both your hands on the sides of his helmet. “I’m just teasing. I missed you.” 

His shoulders fell with the weight of relief. “I missed you too.” 

He pulled your forehead to his and you hummed, deep and content. Then, Din whispered, “There’s something I want to show you. Outside.”

Your head snapped up. “Outside?”

“Mhm.”

“Din we can’t both go-”

“I know,’ he interjected, voice low and urgent. “But...I really want to show you. It’ll be quick. No one will even notice.” 

Your stomach was turning with anxiety, but you couldn’t deny him. Not when he spoke to you like that. Not when his hands were pressed against you, so soft and firm. 

“Ok,” you agreed. 

Din gave the little tilt of his head that you had come to recognize as his smile, and took your hand. 

It was surprisingly easy to get out unnoticed. The exits weren’t under guard, it was only a matter of making sure no one was lingering around the staircase. Given the late hour, the halls were empty, and you and Din managed to slip away without a sound. 

The fresh air felt good. You hadn’t been out in weeks. The stars were bright as you looked up, and you thought about how much you missed them. Din was lucky to have a job that brought in so much money for the covert, earning him more turns outside then you could ever dream of. Maybe you should take up bounty hunting too. 

Your helmet stayed pointed up as you walked, taking in the dazzling black and diamond color of the sky. Din held onto your hand and you followed his lead blindly, not paying attention to your route in the slightest. You didn’t look back down until he stopped. 

Din spoke your name, the excitement in his tone clear and endearing. “Here we are,” he said lightly, holding an arm out to gesture in front of him. You followed the movement, and your mouth dropped when you saw what he was referring to. 

A ship. Large, parked in the middle of the shipyard like he owned the place, a little ugly, and...old. Definitely old. 

“You got a ship?” You said with a disbelieving laugh. 

“Sure did!” He released your hand to stand in front of you, holding his arms out in presentation of his great metal beast. “My love may I present to you, the Razor Crest.” Before you could summon an adequate response to his gradouise, Din pressed a control on his vambrace and the hatch hissed open. “Come on, I’ll show you,” he said, grabbing your hand again. 

You followed him onboard with a giddy laugh. You had never seen him so excited. 

“It has everything I need for long trips,” he explained. You looked around the hull, noticing the state of disorganization he managed to achieve in such a short time of owning it. “Bunk, fresher, storage, everything. Check this out.” He led you to a panel on the wall, where he pressed a button to reveal a tall shelf of weapons. You surveyed the stacked rifles and charges with a smile. “Pretty cool right?” 

You laughed in agreement. “Yeah. Really cool.” Your heart was melting more every second. He was kriffing adorable. 

“And over here,” he turned to press another button, opening a space in the wall to reveal his bunk. 

“Very nice,” you praised. His head tilted with his smile and you returned the expression. 

“And now the best part,” he took your hand again and led you toward a ladder, tapping another control to send the hatch closing as he did so. You followed him up it, unabashedly leaning your head back to admire his tight little ass. 

He brought you to the ship’s cockpit, plopping down in the pilot’s chair and spinning, arms held wide. “I get to be my own pilot,” he announced proudly. 

You placed your hands on your hips and giggled as you watched him. Din dropped his arms and leaned back in the seat. 

“So what do you think?” He asked, voice still brimming with excitement.

“It’s wonderful,” you said, and you meant it. Sure, it was old and beat up. That was probably why he was able to afford it. But it obviously made him happy, and that was all that mattered. 

You could tell Din was pleased with your reaction, a muted little hum coming from his helmet. He patted his thigh in invitation, and you accepted, crossing the cockpit to take a seat on his lap. Din spun the chair around to face the console and you leaned against his chest. 

“Maybe I could take you out on an adventure one day,” he mused quietly, one hand on your thigh as the other curled around your back. “Take you to see that planet with all the mountains and waterfalls. Or maybe the one with all the salt and bright red rocks. Would you like that?” 

“Mhmm,” you mumbled, nodding your head and causing your helmet to tap against his armor. 

He held you tight as a comfortable and warm silence ensued. Soaking in each other’s company after so long apart. His fingertips idly stroked across your thigh as he watched the shipyard below, your head so close to his chest you imagined you could hear his heartbeat through two layers of beskar. He smelled good. Theoretically he shouldn’t, as you were pretty sure he hadn’t showered yet after getting back, but he did. Or maybe he just smelled like Din and that was good enough. 

Something stirred, deep in your chest and stomach, with every passing second spent in his lap. It felt so good to have him close. To touch him, and let him touch you. Moments like these were so rare in the covert, where everyone was safe but everyone was  _ present _ , constantly. Privacy was hard to come by. You raised your head to look at him. 

“Din?” You said, voice small. 

“Hmm?”

You hesitated, licking your lips. “I...I think I’d like to kiss you.” 

Immediately, he leaned up and touched his helmet to yours softly, hand firm on the back of your neck. You gave a breathy laugh, palms settling on his shoulders. 

“No, Din, I mean...I mean really kiss you.” 

His helmet raised again, and you could read the surprise in the clipped nature of the action. 

“Really?” He breathed. 

You nodded.

He shifted in the seat, hesitant. Your heart dropped with worry. “Do...do you want to?” 

“Yes,” he said quickly, grabbing your hand and bringing it to his chest. “Yes. I just…” 

He trailed off with an unsure sigh, and you nodded in understanding. “I know.”

“I don’t know how...we can’t-” he shifted again. “I mean…”

You scooted back to sit a little lower on his lap, straightening up to meet his visor. “What if we...um…” You reached up to place a hand on the side of his helmet. “Just close our eyes? And don’t open them no matter what?”

Din chuckled, his own hand reaching up to cover yours. “Feels like cheating.” 

“No no no,” you assured him, heart beginning to race with the possibility of getting what you wanted. What you  _ had  _ wanted, for a very long time. “It’s obedient to the letter. No living thing will see our faces.” 

He chuckled again and seemed to consider this, thumb brushing slowly over your hand.

“Ok,” he said at last, voice a whisper. “Yeah. Let’s do it.” 

Pulse thundering like a solar storm, you took your hand from his helmet and placed it on your own. Both of you reached up, palms braced on your helms. Din’s chest was heaving and you knew your own had to be mirroring him. 

“Ok. Eyes closed?” He said.

“Mhm.”

“Ok…” You felt him shift beneath you, nerves running hot through his body. “Together. On three. One...two...three.” 

Cool night air hit your face. You sucked in a sharp breath through your nose, feeling exposed and vulnerable but  _ so _ excited. There was a soft clank behind you, Din setting his helmet on the console. You turned and followed suit, reaching blindly until you felt it settle next to his. 

When you turned back around, you realized you had no idea what to do. With your eyes closed, you didn’t actually know where his mouth was. Nervousness settled heavy in your heart and iced your limbs, suddenly too scared of doing something stupid or wrong to attempt doing it right. 

Luckily, Din saved you. Before the anxiety could make you turn back around and grab your helmet, you felt a warm gloved hand on the side of your face. His thumb found your bottom lip and brushed softly against it. Maker, it felt so much better without the helmet. 

“I’m...gonna kiss you now, ok?” He whispered. 

“Ok,” you breathed. 

And then his breath was on your face and his mouth was on yours and your body was nearly vibrating with heat. 

It was soft. Gentle. Barely there, his lips against your lips. At first, neither of you moved. You stayed suspended, time stilling as you each absorbed this new sensation. Then, slowly, you pressed a little firmer against him. Your mouth experimented with a brush, wanting more of him. He quickly responded in kind. 

The only word you could think to put to it was “instincts”, because everything just sort of flowed from there. His hands were firm on your waist, yours around his neck, and your mouths gradually molded into slow and thorough exploration. It felt so  _ good. _ You had never imagined it could feel this good. 

After a long stretch there was a soft smack as your lips parted, searching for air, and even the noise felt good. Made you want more. You were parted for only a moment before his mouth was back, this time his tongue searching hesitantly, almost a question against your lip. A moan escaped you at the feeling and you opened to him. 

Nothing was better. Nothing could ever ever ever be better. Din began mumbling, hushed little bouts of words against your mouth between desperate kisses. 

“Maker, I wanna do this forever,” he groaned. You hummed your agreement as your tongue darted out to taste his. “Think I could,” he sucked your bottom lip, “Could just sit here and taste you,” he licked deep into your mouth, “Could taste you forever…”

His words were sending wave after wave of arousal deep into your core. His voice, unencumbered by his helmet, sounded delicious as it bounced in your ears. You whimpered softly, trying to press your body closer to his. 

Your kisses only grew deeper and more desperate. Din’s tongue found its way into every crevice of your mouth, and yours into his. His scent, his voice, his mouth, all of it had you clambering for more until none of it was enough. 

Then Din was jerking away from you, cursing softly under his breath. Your brow furrowed in concern but your eyes stayed faithfully closed. 

“I…” he panted, sounding completely wrecked. He cursed again. “I’m sorry, I-”

It was then that you happened to shift slightly on his lap and noticed the pressure against your thigh, something dull and very firm. Din’s hips shuffled back and it disappeared. 

“I’m so sorry,” he sighed. “Maybe we should uh...maybe we should stop.” 

You paused, hands stilling on his neck, thinking. Then you moved forward again, bringing the pressure back against your thigh, mouth swallowing Din’s surprised moan. 

“I don’t want to,” you panted when you finally pulled back. “I don’t want to stop, Din.” 

His breath hitched and his fingertips dug into you. 

“Do you want to?” You asked for a second time. 

“Yes,” Din whispered. Then, quickly, “No! No, I mean...I…” He huffed at himself, cleared his throat and tried again. “No, I don’t want to stop. I want you,” he whispered your name, soft and reverent. You could feel his lips moving against yours. “I want all of you.” 

You let out a soft moan and melted back into him, tongue searching with new urgency, thigh now pressing intentionally against the growing pressure in his pants. Din groaned and his fingertips raked over you, climbing up and down your leg. Your desperation for him was burning hot, driving you onward despite not really knowing what to do. You knew you wanted to touch him. Feel his skin, everywhere. Knew you wanted him to touch you. Knew you weren’t going to figure all that out in the pilots seat.

You pulled back reluctantly. “Why don’t we uh…” you paused to swallow. “Go to your bunk.” 

You felt him nod. “Y-yeah, ok.” 

You both reached back for your helmets, slowly donning them and opening hesitant eyes. The same familiar helm greeted you, but the subtle shift in his energy didn’t escape your notice. The air between you was different. Thick with nervousness and anticipation and excitement. 

He led your wordlessly down into the hull. Once there, you leaned against the edge of the bunk and pulled him to you. 

“Is it ok if I take this off?” You asked, tapping his armor. 

He nodded silently, and your practiced hands set to work, carefully removing each piece from his sturdy frame. He did the same to you, your metal exteriors shed bit by bit until they sat in two piles, placed carefully on the floor. Nothing but cloth separated your bodies now. 

“Ready?” You asked, reaching for your helmet. But Din’s hands came up to stop you, gripping yours gently. 

“Wait,” he whispered. You cocked your head. “I’m sorry. It’s just...once we take these off we can’t look and I want…” he trailed off, visor tilting down to scan your form. “I-I want…”

He couldn’t quite put the words together to finish, but you understood him all the same. You smiled and tugged him forward by the hem of his shirt. His breath visibly quickened as your hands slipped under it, slowly dragging the fabric up his body, revealing his torso to your hungry eyes. 

“Maybe I should tell you,” he started again, and you paused. “I’ve um...I’ve never actually...done this before.” 

Your smile widened and you drew closer to him. “That’s ok. Me neither.” 

Din chuckled. “Ah. So we have no idea what we’re doing.” 

You giggled and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, stretching it over his helmet and tossing it to the floor. “No. But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” 

That was all the assurance he needed and his hands were on your clothes, slowly pulling and sliding them off your frame, hands pausing to explore your skin along the way. Soon you both stood bare in the chill air of the Razor Crest, chests heaving and hands trembling as you stood close and soaked each other in, visors scanning rapidly up and down. 

A giggle slipped out before you could stop it. 

“What?” Din said, sounding just a little defensive.

“I’m sorry,” you said quickly, hands finding his hips to squeeze in reassurance. “It’s just...you look a little funny with just your helmet on.” 

He chuckled then, his own hands finding purchase on your body. “Speak for yourself.” 

You scoffed in mock offense, then laughed. “Why don’t we take these off and go back to eyes closed, hm?”

“Sounds good,” he agreed. 

Your helmets found their place next to the rest of your armor, and then Din was on you. His mouth claimed yours with vigor, advancing on you until you bumped into the edge of the bunk. You shifted up and onto it, climbing backwards inside, kiss never breaking as he followed you. You heard him feeling around blindly, tap something, then a swish as the bunk door closed and what little light had creeped behind your eyes disappeared. 

“You can open them now, if you need to,” Din mumbled, his mouth climbing hot down your neck. You could feel  _ all _ of him, on your chest, between your thighs, and you arched against him. Din moaned at the friction as he licked your neck. 

For a while, that’s all you did. Took turns kissing and sucking and licking on each other’s neck and jaw and ears. Your bodies pressed and moved softly, feeding the fire on your skin, both of you just trying to build the confidence to go further. His mouth felt amazing. You relished the heat of it as he nibbled near the dip of your collarbone, then lavished the spot with his tongue. He  _ tasted _ amazing. Faint salt on your taste buds as you drowned in his familiar musk. 

Eventually, courage stole you first and you took his hand to guide it up your chest. You shared a moan when his palm met your flesh, soft and rolling. The need in your body was raging like a storm and your hands began to wander desperately, gripping and sliding until they found where he needed you. Din gasped, his forehead falling heavy on your shoulder. He whispered your name. 

“Is that ok?” You whispered hesitantly. 

“Is that-” he interrupted himself with a choked laugh. “Yes. Maker, yes it’s-” His sentence never found its end, lost to a moan against the skin of your shoulder. 

“Hang on,” he groaned, hand coming down to guide yours away, instead letting his fingers slip between your thighs. “I wanna…” He seemed to be having trouble finishing sentences tonight. Though you couldn’t blame him. “Just...help me a little,” he pleaded, bringing your hand down to cover his at the apex of your thighs. 

And help him you did. You weren’t sure who was moaning louder, you or Din, but it didn’t matter. You guided the exploration of his fingers, showing him what to do. It didn’t take him long to get the hang of it and soon you were forgetting to guide, his fingers working perfectly of their own accord, your pleas and whimpers lost to the sounds emanating from his own throat. When you came undone his growl was like an animal, deep and wanting in your ear. 

You wished you could see him. Never in your life had you wished for even a single moment to see Din’s face, or for him to see yours, but right then it was all you wanted. To see the lust in his eyes, the way his lips would curl with his needy growling. Maker, you wanted to see him. 

The desire went unvoiced and was forgotten in the wake of your body’s exploration. Soon your hands were back on him, once again guiding as you both sought what you wanted to feel most. Din let you set the pace and you could feel the tension and desire wrung through his body, exercising every ounce of his self control as he waited. You kissed his face softly in appreciation. 

It wasn’t as hard to adjust as you thought it’d be, your body more than ready and welcoming for him. Soon you were moving in tandem, his soft grunts and whispers of adoration only furthering your desire. You gripped his shoulders tight, encouraging him, telling him how good he felt, how much you wanted him-

And Din was done. All at once utterly wrecked and spent as he shook above you, body jerking. He buried his face in your neck as he came back down, panting heavily against your skin. Then, he was mumbling.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, planting soft kisses on your neck. “I tried, I-I couldn’t-”

“Sshh,” you cooed gently. “You’re just fine.”

“But you didn’t,” his argument was in a faint breath, “I don’t think you...when I…”

“It’s ok,” you assured him, holding him tight. “It was perfect. You were perfect.” 

He groaned softly and you could hear his disbelief, but he didn’t push it further. Din rolled off of you, barely enough room in the cramped space of the bunk. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest, laying your head against him. Then he pulled a thick blanket over your bodies as he settled against you. 

“I love you,” you said in the darkness.

“I love you too,” you echoed. 

You didn’t let yourself think about tomorrow. About how everyone would definitely have noticed your absence, and more than likely deduce the reason for it. About the definite punishment for breaking protocol, and the likely whispers for breaking propriety. 

No, all you thought about was Din. His soft skin beneath your fingers. His warm breath across your face. His gentle voice, lulling you slowly into a comfortable sleep. Your last thought before succumbing to it, was the sound of his heartbeat beneath your ear. His real heartbeat, strong and deep and beautiful, every thump an echo of the love shared between you. 


End file.
